


Lullaby

by Selah



Series: Gensou [26]
Category: GacktJOB, Jrock
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: You stopped, stepped back, then walked in again. Nope, that was definitely a toddler in Gackt's lap.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yet another Tumblr meme fill. time stamp: winter, '00-'01

You stopped short, backed out of the room, then walked back in again. Nope, not imagining it. Gackt was indeed leaned back on the couch, singing softly to the small child curled up on his lap. Not quite sure what to do, he hesitated by the door a moment longer before moving into their studio space. The rest of the band was conspicuously absent, but he supposed they were probably out trying to find the boy's parent or parents.

He smiled a little, pausing in setting out their late dinner when he recognized the song Gackt was singing as one of their newer compositions. Sneaking glances over his shoulder, You couldn't help but smile at the way the child slowly slumped lower, falling asleep even before Gackt could finish singing. And yet Gackt didn't cut himself short, finishing the song before slipping out from under the sleeping child.

“Hey,” his soulmate murmured, catching him in a brief sideways hug. “Don't suppose you saw a frantic mother on your way in?”

“Mm, nope. Guessing that's where everyone else is?”

“Mm. Not sure what it says that no one's come back yet,” Gackt said, helping himself to a piece of sushi.

“Couldn't you find his mother faster yourself?” he asked, glancing back at the boy asleep on their couch.

“I tried, but the Answer I got back was nonsense,” he said, shaking his head. “Besides, someone had to stay here with him. Can you imagine Ren-chan doing that? Or Masa-kun?”

“Point taken,” You murmured, not sure what to make of the first part. But then knowing Gackt and understanding him were two very different things. “Well, hopefully someone will turn up soon to claim him.”

“I have time to eat first,” his self-proclaimed soulmate said with an impish grin. You rolled his eyes but let it go. Really, what else could he do? A parent or guardian was sure to be found sooner rather than later. Until then, well, they would just have to keep an eye on the boy.


End file.
